


Alleyways.

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alley Sex, Begging, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Not Beta Read, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Stranger Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An child is tired of being little, and is akumatized to make kids grow up.Marinette is caught and it becomes a problem when she decides to transform in an alley.WARNING: rape and technically underage sex.Not beta read, so probably minor spelling and grammar issues.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Alleyways.

Marinette sighed as the villain of the week blasted beams all up and down the street. Apparently the man in footy pajamas was some kid who was upset at not being allowed to watch movies for grown ups. And so hawk moth saw fit to give the tantrum throwing tot some superpowers and let the not so little terror loose on the world. Marinette supposed she should be greatful that she didnt have to deal with another gigantitan repeat. Not having to dogde cars is always appreciated. Although dodging beams as a civilian is hard work. So hard in fact she accidentally jumps write into a blast of the offendning magic. Seeing that his work was accomplished the akuma made his getaway.

Marinette straightens up looking around for The super villain. Finding nothing, she begins to look for privacy so she can transform when she catches her reflection in a shop window. "Wow." Marinette mutters to her reflection. No longer the short 15 year old girl in pink and pig tails, marinette was now 25 years old. And if she said so herself, a rather successful looking one. Her once sholder length hair was cut close in the back giving her an heir of authority. She had grown quite a bit, now sporting truly powerful and lengthy legs. Her black blazer an pink capris were replaced with an excellently tailored and rather expensive looking, dark grey pant suit. Marinette noted that the pants were a bit tight in the waste and butt. And thought not quite as noticeable, under the white blouse and grey jacket her bust had definitely increased several sizes, now a proper rack. She then took notice of her choice of foot wear.

"Heels? I wear heels in the future? Marinette gasped to her self. Marinette was an infamous clutz and puting her in heels was asking for disaster for herself and everyone around her. And they were just any heels, the strappy black stilettos, were quite tall. Giving marinette a good extra 6 inches to her already taller height. Marinette took her time admiring her mirror image.she turned, twisted and admired, when she felt a sharp tap on her hip were her bag lay.

"Marinette the akuma is getting away!" Tikki exclaimed, admonishing her distracted chosen from the purse.

"Oh right, I need to find a place to transfrom!" Marinette exclained backing away from the window, looking for some cover. She took off down the street looking for anywhere to find some privacy. She then took note of an alleyway and ducked inside. "Ok, tikki i think were good, SPO-" She began to shout the key words for her transformation when a loud low whistle caught her attention.

Turning on her heel, she met her eyes to man slowly approaching from deeper in the alley. He might of been handsome with his mussy brown hair and scruff, but his nose was so croocked it had to have been broken multiple times, and his crooked grin sported a chiped front tooth. His blue eyes held a gleam that made marinette shiver in discomfort.

"Well well. What do we have here? A lone woman in an alley way? Come here often legs? The man greeted now up close.

"Oh...uh, no just hinding from the akuma, you know how it is." Marinette replied, extremely put off at being refured to as "legs".

"Oh I see, do you need some protection from the big scary akuma?" The man asked in a clear attempt at babying her. Before she could reply the man came up and through his arm over her shoulder. He did NOT smell pleasant. "Yknow I could protect you sweet heart, why dont you come with me?" Marinette knocked his arm away.

"Actually, I need to be getting home now." She replied curtly, turning to walk away. The man stepped in front of her forcing Marinette to take a step back to keep distance.

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that." He whined stepping forward again. "We can has some fun, just you and me!" He said getting in her space. Marinette ducked around him.

"No thanks." She replied in an icy tone that didnt leave room for discussion. Apparently, mr creepy didnt get the memo because he grabbed her arm tightly. Without any hesitation Marinette turned and used her free arm to punch him in the face

'Fuck!" The man shouted in pain stumbling back. Marinette made a quick pace to the end of the alley when she heard a click behind her. "Not so fast whore" the man exclaimed angrily. Marinette turned to see the man pointing a gun at her. "Now heres what youre gonna do lady" he said getting to his feet and gesturing with the gun pointed towards her. "Youre going to come over here and apologize for that, ok?" He snarled.

Marinette glanced at the gun hesitantly. "The fuck did i just say lady!" The man shouted angrily. Marinette took small steps back towards the man, her eyes never leaving the weapon in his hand. "Good girl, now what do you say?" Marinette swallowed nervously.

"Im sorry" the man smiled.

"Call me sir" Marinette glared at him. "Do it!" He shouted again. Marinette ground her teeth.

"Im sorry sir." She practically growled.

"Good girl" he said standing very close. "Y,know I might be inclined to forgive you if you give me a little kiss." He grinned maniacally. Marinette scowl deepend. He pressed the gun into her side slightly. "Please?" He asked in mock innocence.

Marinette took a deep shuddering breath tilted her head up at the man and closed her eyes. he was on her like a wolf. His lips smashed into hers and he pulled her closer by groping her ass with his free hand. It took everything in Marinettes power not to recoile in disgust as he licked at her lips. Every, nip, bite, lick, every movement was hell. When he shoved his tongue in her mouth she could swear she was going to throw up. Tears had begun to pool in her eyes when he pulled away with a gasp

"Ok, girlie. On your knees." He mutterd licking his lips. 

Marinette froze. She didnt know what to do. She was horrified, sure she'd heard of things like this, but she never expected it to happen to her.

"He gave her ass a squeeze and prodded the gun into her side again. "I said on your knees you fucking slut." 

Marinette gave him a withering glare that could have killed. But she slowly sunk down onto her knees eyes never leaving this mans face. The took a fistful of her hair and forced her to watch as he unzipped his jeans. 

Marinette let out a small gasp of fear when his half hard cock fell onto her face. Why did it have to be so big?

"Ok, now lick it. Any biting and I'll blow your brains across the pavement." He said positioning his phallus in front of her mouth. Marinette took a deep breath and started. 

She pressed a quick kiss to the tip and licked around the head. She licked it up and down in even strokes coating it in her saliva. The man groaned as marinetted licked at his shaft. He put his hand in her hair and directed her attention to his clean shaven balls. She licked and sucked, taking one in her mouth and sucking hard, swirling her tongue on the testicle. She was pushed back and the cock forced into her mouth. Fighting the urge to gag as the man shoved her head back and forth telling to her suck more. If getting kissed before was hell, this was the inner most circle. The taste and stench of his cock made her sick but fear kept her from doing anything rash. she slurped and sucked and moaned with hollowed cheeks as mascara stained tears fell down her cheeks, the dick being pushed further into her throat halting her breathing.

When she began to choke and gag he pushed her off his dick." Goooood, giiiirrllll" he moaned to the choaking woman on the ally's floor. He grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. Marinette started when he began to finger the waist of her pants.

"Now begins the fun part." The man whisperd nipping at her ear. She stood chalk still as the the man lowerd her pants just enough to see her under wear. "Transparent huh?" The man commented on the black lace material that didnt really cover her nether regions. "I guess I was right. Only a real whore hides in alley ways and wears panties like this. You really did want this didnt you, you slut?" He asked mocking her.

"Please, just let me go." Marinette whisperd, unbidden tears running down her face.

"Tsk tsk. Not what I want hear slut." He said pointing the gun again.

Marinette glanced at the weapon. She swore if she ever got of this, ladybug would push for some serious weapon restrictions in paris. "Y-yes, I want this. Ss-so b,b-bad sir." She sobbed in a completely unconving manner.

"Then I'll give it to you bitch. Turn around and bend over" He gripped her arm and shoved her to the allyway wall. She stumbled, her stilettos clicked on the pavement bellow. Marinette caught her self, slightly bent over, rear out and presented, both hands giving her support on the wall opposite her. She closed her eyes tight as the man gripped her hips. He began to push her panties to the side, leaving her bare glistening pussy out in the open. "Hey lady, tell me your name." He demanded as he began to lighty slide his fingers up and down her entrance.

"M-marinette" she whisperd in fear and apprehension, legs shaking slightly. She didnt want him to know her name. She thought she might get sick if she heard him sully her name.

"Really? I took you more for a caitlin. Well, my names Richard. But you can call me _dick_." He laughed at his own joke still toying with Marinette's entrance. "Just thought it be nice for you know what name to moan while you're having the shit fucked out of you, by yours truly. Not every day you get to have the time of your life with man like me."

Marinette whimperd as she felt him shove a finger inside her. she gasped as He began to thrust his finger in and out while rubbing her knub with his thumb, ever so slightly. Marinettes legs felt weak but she was determined to stay standing. She was wet. Wetter than she should be considering her predicament. She felt disgusted and horrified that her body would react so strongly to her rapists touch.

After a moment or so of playing with her pussy he retracted his hand and grabbed at her hip again. "You ready for this baby, cus from what I can tell, well, it's gonna be a tight fit. He positioned his cock head at her entrance, an marinette stiffened.

" You know Legs, you really should learn to **relax**." Richard accentuated the last word has he slams into her, his pelvis meeting her ass with loud clap as he bottoms out in her sopping tight cunt. She lets out sound between a gasp of pleasure and a horror filled sob.

This was it. This man had taken her innocence in a filthy alley at gun point in a body that was barley even hers. She hoped that when she got of this, that the miraculous ladybug would wipe her memory, becuase she wasnt sure she could live with the pain of this experience. She was in hell.

She let out another gasp as he witdrew his dick slightly only to pound it back in. Richard began to pick up the pace. Letting his hips thrust into marinettes soaked cunt with enthusiasm. Every now and again he'd stop and wiggle his cock deep within her letting himself feel every bit of her. Marinette couldnt help the moans now, although they were mixed crying sobs they were there. Every time he stopped to grind she could feel a bit more of her self slipping. The sound of skin slapping against skin was to much. It was all to much. Marinette groaned as he Richard began to thrust faster the slapping getting louder, she could hear his heavy breath just over her shoulder as he bent over, gripping her tightly as he pistoned into her over and over. marinette couldnt stop the noises falling past her lips."Ooh, oh, ah, oh, no, stop, please, no, it's, oh fuck, no more, mmMm, I-I cant!" She begged in vain

"Oh? Whats this?" Richard gripped at her chest, her breasts now bouncing with the rythem of the bodies. "How misleading, youre not as flat as I thought. Id even say youve got a nice set of tits here." He grasped her in both hands and began to fondle, not letting up on his brutal pace. 

"Oooooh, please" marinette moaned, "no-no more"

Richard continued to ignore her pleas as began to unbutton her blouse. "Its such a shame to hide such beauties, why dont we let the girls come out to play?" He finished unbuttoning the shirt and gripped marinettes breasts, still in their bra he began to rub and massage at them.

Marinette noticed with some hope, that he was slowing down. That hope was short lived as he pull out and said" Cmon Ma-ri-nette, let me get an eye full." He said, mocking her name as he pushesd marinette down, laying her back. He let out a low whistle "Now these are some tits" he chuckled appreciatively, grabbing at her breasts, slowly kneading them beneath his gruff hands. Marinette hid her face behind an arm as she averted her gaze. He continued to knead and massage at her breast comic in close and pressing kisses to her cleavage. "Alright lets take this off" Richard gripped at her pants, pulling them down the rest of her legs and heeled feet.

"God daaaamn, these really some nice legs." He ran his hand up and down her lengthy perfectly porcelain legs appreciatively. He smoothed his hands along her thigh down her leg to her shin, and then gripping her stilettos pressing a deep kiss to the top of each of her feet. Then he scooted forward. "Hey Marinette, are you flexible?" Marinette released another sniffling sob as a response. "I'll take that as a yes" Richard said as he hoisted her leg over his shoulder pushing her on her side slightly, while scooting closer to Marinette's quivering entrance. Once again pushing her transparent lace panties to the side he thrusted into his prey once more, Marinette choking back a reluctantly pleasured moan. He reached deeper than before in this position.

She hated it. she hated him. She hated hawkmoth. If not for him, she'd never have been in this situation in the first place. if not for him, this sick freak wouldnt be raping her in a godforsaken alley way.

Richard hugged marinettes leg close as he began to fuck her once more. "Fuck, Legs, its not often I meet a total ten like yourself, but godamn. You are in my top 3 lays, no contest." he muttered giddily almost like he thought that'd help the situation as he humped into her pussy. "You know i think we can make this easier for you, what do you say?" He asked as he reached down to her soaked cunt, stoking lightly at the entrance. Marinette couldnt help but raise her head to see what was happening. She wasnt expecting him to start vigorously stroking her clit while he sped up his thrusts. "Ooooooooh FUCK!" Marinette shouted as she threw her head back, the unwelcome pleasure too much for her. 

Richard laughed at her reaction. "I knew youd like it, you got so much tighter down here too" his thrusts into her were loud and wet and to much. "I know, how about this!" Richard exclaimed. He leaned forward, marinettes leg pushing up till it her foot was above her head. It hurt. But nothing compared to when he used whole hand to vigorously rub her clit. It was to much. 

"AAAAAAAAH" Marinette scrame as she came, her hips bucking on their own now. She sobbed and scrame and it was all too much. She couldn't hold back any more, her moans and groans and please sprang forth. Begging for him. Weather to stop or to give her further release she herself couldnt tell any more. "God, oh fuck, please, I, I, cant, please, fuuuck, no, mmmMMmn, ooooh fffuuck" she sobbed continuously as he rammed himself into her, still stroking at her, the overstimulation breaking her. Her breasts bouncing with the brutal pace he set. How no one had stumbled upon them now, she had no clue. Some one had to have heard by now right?

Finally, finally he stopped and pulled out. Marinette was left crying and gasping for air, as Richard stood, stretching his hands above his head. He looked down at the quivering crying mess of a girl and grinned. He leaned down and took her hands in his an hoisted her to a standing position. "Upsie daisies' he muttered trying to keep the woman from falling over. "Ok, Legs, heres what youre going to do. Youre going to put your arms around me and kiss me like a lover come back from war, go it?" Richard commanded pulling her close and groping at her ass once more. 

She did. She threw her arms over his soulders and grasped at his hair and shoved mouth onto his. Her toungue onto his. Her tounge dancing passionately with his. Because he told her to, and she didnt have it in her to fight. She'd done nothing but fight for so long, with Chloe, with Hawkmoth, with Lila. She couldnt do it any more. And so she did as she was told and didnt fight as he pushed the jacket and blouse off her arms and away from her body. She stood in a alley way in nothing but transparent lace undergarments, strapped stilettos, and was making out with a man she did not know, much less love, in body she shouldnt have.

And she let it continue. She let him shove his tongue back down her throat like how this all started. She let him fondle her breasts, Toying with her nipples under her bra's fabric, making her moan wantonly. She let him finger her soaking wet cunt, through her soaked and stained panties. She let him fondle her ass and hoist her up into his arms. She let him prod her entrance with his cock. She let it happen.

"Now, Marinette, beg for it" richard said grinding against her core, teasing her clit with his dick head. 

"Please" marinette panted, thrusting slightly, trying to alleviate the heat pooling in her core.

"Marinette, I said beg" richard growled.

Marinette looked at him, her still tear stained face and bruised body telling her no. No more. Enough. "Please sir, fuck my slutty pussy!"

Richard grinned. "Good girl." For the third time he slammed his cock into marinette pussy, causing Marinette to howl in pleasure as he gripped her ass and maneuvered her on his dick all while thrusting up into his conquest. Marinette held onto his sholders her breasts pressing against his chest, her legs locked around his hips as he noisely fucked up into her, their lips locked passionately. She needed more. More would help her forget why it was wrong. More would help her forget why tears ran down her face and her heart hurt so badly. So moaned for it.

"Oooooh god please. Harder, fuck me harder sir , pleeease" she bounced on his cock, the slapping rythm drowning out everything else. Drowning out the hurt and pain. "Please sir, more, please make me scream, ooooh fuck please sir!" She moved her hips faster trying to reach her climax faster.

Richard grinned. When this woman walked into his alley he couldnt believe his luck, but luck couldnt begin to describe it. Talk about the jack pot. A woman in heels with legs for days and a decent rack? A woman with a pretty face and a rich wardrobe? This was too good already, but now he'd done it. He broke her and she was begging for him now. No more resistance, crying for his cock. "This day couldnt get any better" Richard thought to himself as he rubbed his hands over Marinette's perfect ass as he thrusted into her. "You really want it? Do you really want it legs? He asked with a mocking tone.

Marinette gasped and moaned and sobbed in pleasure as he rocked down on to him. "Yes sir, oh pleease more, oh, oh god please more." She begged rutting desperately against him. Reality had truly left her now. She needed release and nothing else.

With some difficulty Richard maneuvers one hand off Marinette's rear, and he backs her up against the wall for support. He reaches for her clit once more. "Oh? Is this what you want?" She moans loudly as he begins is ministrations on her knub once more.

"Ooooh fuck yes, right there sir, pleEEeEase" marinette exclaimes transfixed at his motions on her pussy. she was getting close now, and that's all that matterd now.

"Richard continued his pounding into his new slaves eager pussy, when he felt a familiar heat the base of his cock. Grinning he looked up into Marinettes blue tear filled eyes. He brought her closer and muttered into her ear "Im close." It took a moment but recognition filled the cocksluts eyes. "Do you want it?" She nodded eagerly. It wasnt enough for him "Tell me then Marinette. Where do you want my seed?! Beg for my cum!"

Marinette was so close now. So very close now. She buried her face into the croock of Richards neck, his hips rocking Faster and faster. "Inside! Cum inside. Please for the love of god, I need you inside me! Pleeease!" he slammed once more into her, gripping her tightly against him, pressing his face down into her breasts. This is it. What He's been waiting for. "Fuck yes! please, fuck fuck fuck fuck fffFFFUUUUUU-!!!" Marinette threw her head back and tightened her legs grip on his waist as Richard groaned pumped his cum into her. She sprayed at the intensity of her oragasm, shuddering against her captor as he filled her womb. ,"OOOooooooh, god, yeeesssss." she gripped at his head buried in her cleavage, still riding out her orgasmic high, milking with all she had left. He stayed inside her for a while. Holding her up by her ass, giving the occasional small thrust, his cock buried inside her. Then he pulled out and layed her down. Marinettes legs gave way as she put her heels back on the ground. She fell back onto her clothes breathing hard and deep. Drowsy and dazed from her orgasm and rape. Her face was cover in tears and mascara, and her womb was dripping full of her rapists semen.

Richard finally caught his breath and glanced down at the still panting woman. He smiled." Yknow Marinette, my place isnt to far from hear. If youre in the mood hit me up. He tossed a card from his pocket to the ground next of her. 

Marinette opens her eyes and looks at the cards number, and gives a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat ends up like 50 years old all while running around trying to find ladybug.  
> Weather marinette fixes everything and moves on/forgets, or is to beyond saving and goes back to richard for more, is up to you.


End file.
